


Strangely Familiar

by xlilxfrazzlesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilxfrazzlesx/pseuds/xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Based on Season 7 and what we know so far about Regina Mills/Roni as a new character. Roni has the constant feeling that she is crazy. She does things that she doesn't understand and sees things that make her feel emotional for someone she has lost. Unfortunately she struggles to understand and put her finger on why exactly, but with help will she finally figure it all out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, so this is another fic based on a wonderful prompt. It is based on what we know of Regina's season 7 character Roni and I hope you all enjoy it. It is just a short chapter to start with, just to set the scene and see if you guys like it, so please let me know of any feedback as I would greatly appreciate it.

Roni sat at a table by the window in Fariytales, a small café just down the street from the bar she worked at. She regularly frequented the café for breakfast, especially if it was a nice day and she was walking into work. For a Thursday night, the bar had been spectacularly busy and the mess she had left behind awaited her that morning. She had a lot of cleaning to do before opening up again for the lunch trade.

She was proud of her little bar, The Mills, although why she had called it that she had no idea. People often asked her when they visited the city, but her answer was always a shrug and an awkward shake of her head that told them she had no idea why at all. A lot of her life seemed to be that way these days, things being vaguely familiar to her with no real explanation as to why.

It was a nice day outside, and business people were on their way to work rushing through the street to make sure they didn't miss their train, or to hail a taxi. Some of them just walked, and many of them popped into the café to grab a morning coffee on their way into the office. God knew they needed it, and Roni suspected they did also. Something inside her connected with them, empathising with the need to combat the stress and pressure of an office with shots of caffeine to keep them sane. Why though, she didn't know, it was as if she had done the very same thing herself in a previous life, yet she couldn't remember.

Roni had been a bar maid as long as she could remember. Working behind the bar in her own establishment, serving customers and providing a hub for the community of lesbians in the area. She loved her job and had always dressed accordingly in her jeans, tank tops and leather jacket. It suited her edgy look and personality and it was how she felt most comfortable. Still something inside her longed to dress in heels, tight skirts and pantsuits, like those on their way to the office, but she didn't know why or what it was. It made her feel as if she was going mad, as it happened all the time and was completely unexplainable. After all, she liked her life as it was so she didn't know why she felt as if something she had known, and considered home was missing.

"One bear claw, and a cocoa with cinnamon" announced the waitress, as she approached Roni's table.

She glanced up at the young blonde woman as she placed the small plate with the pastry, and the mug of cocoa down on the table in front of her. The young woman smiled at her, bright and bubbly as she was and asked if she could get her anything else, to which Roni refused. She had all she needed.

"Thank you" she smiled again at the waitress.

She seemed to be hanging around at Roni's table, as if she was waiting for something more and Roni felt terrible about it. She wished she could converse with the attractive young lady but she always seemed to lose her tongue, and her nerve; despite her serving almost every time she went in to the café.

"Emma" the young, petite blonde gently prompted.

Roni smiled at hearing her name. That was right, it was Emma and how she could forget she had no idea. Nor did the young woman, she didn't think her name was particularly difficult to remember, still Roni managed to just fin. Why exactly she didn't know either, but she put it down to the brunette perhaps having some sort of metal relapse that caused her memory loss or something. So she simply smiled sweetly.

"You enjoy that Roni" she said kindly, with a warm bright smile as she returned to serving other waiting customers.

Roni smiled and watched her for a moment as she headed over to a young man's table and started taking his order. He looked very smart and handsome, and when he caught Roni looking at them he smiled at her and she quickly looked away. She liked the waitress, she reminded her of someone but of who Roni wasn't exactly sure. When she tried too hard to think about it her memories of her past it just seemed to become more of a blur.

She glanced down at the sickly sweet pastry before her and grimaced. Roni absolutely despised bear claws, yet she always ate one, every day for her breakfast. She picked it up and took a bite, the taste of the almond paste and raisins making her want to gag as she bit into the flaky pastry. It crumbled, sending small flakes all over the table, plate and tumbling down Roni's black tank top. She took another bite, and then placed the pasty down to reach for the cocoa and take a sip. It was sweet and sugary and not something she liked either, but the cream and cinnamon on top made it just bearable enough. Why she ordered such a combination though she had no idea as it was a positively disgusting match.

It took her a while but then it always did, but she consumed the whole of the sweet treat and the cocoa. With cream and crumbs on her lips, she reached for a napkin and wiped them away, cleaning herself up and getting ready to leave. As she rose from her seat a flash of yellow passed the window, and her heart skipped a beat as she looked up only to be relieved to see it was just a taxi. Roni grabbed her leather jacket from the back of her chair and slipped it on. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a couple of crumpled dollars from her pocket and dropped them down onto the table by way of a tip.

Roni kept her head down as she made her way through the tables and chairs towards the door. She didn't want to have an awkward goodbye with waitress as she had done a few mornings before, so she slipped away and out the door. She stepped out of the café onto the busy side walk and squinted as she gazed up the street, blinded by the bright sunshine of the beautiful warm day.

She had a good feeling, and although she was going to be busy cleaning the bar for most of the day, she was ready for the distraction and to feel normal for a while. Like someone who had a purpose and everything together, rather than feeling like a woman living a false life. Roni was determined though, she was going to figure out if she was actually crazy or not, once and for all, no matter how long it took her to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Roni opened the door to the bar and the alarm started beeping. It only allowed a few seconds to enter the code before it would set itself off ringing. Roni stared at the buttons. She subconsciously knew the pin but always managed to forget it. She had seconds to enter it and her fingers hovered over the numbers as she took a guess and stabbed in the code 0815. It wasn't until she was actually keying it in that for a few seconds her brain allowed her to remember. Why she used that as her code she had no idea but it did seem familiar to her when she entered it.

She flicked on the lights and groaned at the mess she saw before her. In hindsight, leaving it until morning wasn't as good an idea as she had thought it was when locking up the night before. She grabbed a few empty bottles from the tables as she passed them to get to the bar. She really had a lot to do before opening for the lunchtime rush.

During the day Roni used her bar to offer food and drinks to the commuters and business people of the city, not to mention any tourists who also happened to feel like dropping in. Anyone was welcome during the day and she managed to scrape enough passing trade to get by. She had a few regulars who dropped in for her speciality; lasagne. She didn't know why but they seemed obsessed with it and why it was a complete mystery but she had to wonder if it was because of the red pepper flakes she used. They certainly gave it a little more flavour but to Roni it was just bland and boring. Yet it kept her in business, along with the copious amounts of homemade apple cider she served each night.

The door to the bar opened and Roni heard footsteps come up behind her as she wiped down a few tables. She looked up and glanced over her shoulder to see who had entered. It was the ever annoying Officer Rogers.

"Roni love, bit early for a show" he smirked.

He was always on her case, even when he wasn't and despite her telling him numerous times she was gay, he didn't appear to be quitting any time soon. Rogers had clearly been referring to her ass as the 'show' as she had been bent over the tables cleaning them. Roni was less than impressed though. She straightened up and turned to face him properly, squirty cleaning fluid bottle in one hand, and cloth in the other.

"What do you want Rogers?" she sighed.

"Following up on reports of a disturbance here last night. A woman is saying she was harassed"

"Well that's not true" Roni scoffed as she leant back and rested against the table.

"That woman is a pain in my ass Rogers, and you know it! She comes here most nights looking for trouble"

Officer Rogers nodded his head. He did indeed know that for a fact but allegations had been made, and he had a duty to follow them up. He followed Roni as she sauntered away to return to behind the bar. It acted as a good barrier between them as he sometimes got a little too friendly with her. Rogers continued to question her and she couldn't really answer his questions because nothing had really happened. He took notes of all she said and just when she thought he was about to leave he took a seat on one of the barstools.

"You know I have things to do this morning" Roni sassed.

"You can spare five minutes to make a hard working officer a coffee can't you?" Rogers dared to ask cheekily.

Roni rolled her eyes. She should have known it was coming. He dropped in at least three times a week just to get a coffee supposedly, but Roni suspected there was more to it than that. Turning behind her she headed to the left and switched on the small coffee machine she had.

"It'll be a few minutes" she informed as she grabbed her cloth and pretended to wipe down the bar, even though she had already done it.

Rogers didn't seem to take the hint that she was trying to get rid of him. He continued to sit at the bar and watch Roni as she busied herself. They didn't talk, which actually surprised Roni because usually he never shut up. In some respects though she was grateful of not having to make the small talk with him.

The coffee machine hissed as Roni grabbed a takeout cup and poured Rogers a coffee. She asked if he would like cream and sugar, even though she already knew he only had cream and he liked a drop of something else to make it sweet. He winked at her and she couldn't help but smirk back as she poured in a little brandy.

"Just how I like it" Rogers smirked as he took the corrugated cup from her extended arm when she offered it to him.

Roni was sure his liquor laced coffee wasn't strictly legal as a beverage when he was on duty. He didn't seem bothered though. He thanked her with a nod of his head and turned to go, heading for the door as a petite blonde dashed in. She was in quite the panic, obviously late and almost spilt Rogers' coffee all over him.

"Woah" he commented with a smile as they narrowly avoided collision.

He smiled at her as she profusely started to apologise for her actions. She was late, as she usually was and knew Roni would be disappointed in her. She smiled shyly, blushing at the handsome officer and turned watching him as he left. She then turned back to face Roni with a smirk.

"He's cute"

Roni rolled her eyes when she just glanced back to look out of the door, following the officer with her gaze as he returned to his car parked across the street.

"You're late" Roni stated loudly as she stared at the young woman. She was clearly lost in fantasies about Rogers.

The young woman continued to daydream, as if she hadn't heard her boss and sighed as she watched the officer drive off. Roni was less than impressed and cleared her throat to get her attention. She was still lost in her thoughts as she turned to face her boss. Roni rested on the bar, eyebrow raised questioningly and cocked her head slightly as she looked at her cleaner.

"Shelly" she snapped when the woman didn't spring into action to start her work.

"Sorry Roni, Sorry. I missed the bus then walking took longer than I thought and then well…." She rambled, not finishing her sentence when she saw the unimpressed look on the brunette's face. She was not interested in her excuses and she knew that. Then the blonde was off daydreaming again, grinning goofily as she stared right passed Roni.

Roni just shook her head in disbelief. So another young lady had fallen for Roger's charms and was now smitten with him. She sighed and instructed Shelly that she had best get to work, despite having managed most of it herself, so there was really very little to do. When she failed to spring into action again, Roni barked her name a little in frustration.

"Shelly!"

"Sorry, sorry" the young lady replied as she quickly hurried away to the back, to hang up her bag and coat and to retrieve her cleaning supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening at the bar was busier than usual, and once again Regina found herself working the shift on a skeleton staff, of just her and another blonde, scatty employee of hers. She kept telling herself she needed to change her preferences, and start hiring people with half a brain in their head, just so she could manage a break once in a while. She was rushed off her feet serving whilst Candice spent the majority of her time filing her nails.

Roni could tell Candice hated working there and why she didn't just fire her she didn't know. It wasn't that she hadn't tried, it was just that every time she got a moment, and the courage to do it, Candice had some sort of crisis or they were interrupted. Still at least she was there she supposed. She continued serving those that cluttered the space around the bar, music playing gently from the jukebox and time just flew by.

A short while later, when Roni was taking a minute for herself and Candice was by some way of a miracle doing some work, Roni found herself being interrupted. A pretty, youngish looking, long haired blonde who was highly intoxicated, stumbled towards the bar. She slammed into it in a fashion that appeared highly painful, before bursting into fits of giggles. She struggled placing her empty glass down on the bar and made eyes at Roni. The bartender rolled her eyes, forcing a smile at her.

"Hey sexy lady, think you could get me another" the girl slurred.

"I think you've had enough, don't you?"

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport. You seem fun, be fun"

"I also know when enough is enough, and you young lady have had enough. Trust me, I am doing you a favour" Roni grinned a little as she sauntered over and collected the empty glass from her.

"Hey!"

"I told you sweetie, a favour" she smirked as she swapped it for a glass of ice cold water.

The young woman giggled and as she grabbed the glass she accidentally knocked it over, jumping back from the bar she was leaning on with a yelp, as she soaked herself with its content. Roni could only sigh as she sprung into motion with a cloth to mop up the puddle on the bar.

"You are very drunk"

"Am not!" the young woman argued with a smirk as she fell back into the bar.

"It wasn't up for discussion" Roni stated as she hurried around to help the young woman to a seat.

"You know you're hot right?" the blonde giggled.

"It has been said, yes."

"Like really hot. Like stupidly hot"

Roni could only nod. She didn't doubt this was the young blonde attempting to flirt with her but it would not be a success given her current state. She was not one to take advantage of anyone, especially not entirely intoxicated gorgeous young blondes. Still there was something about them all that made Roni want to take care of them when they got themselves into a mess, or looked as if they needed a little kindness thrown their way; a chance.

"Come on I think you need to sober up a bit" she stated helping her sit down and then going again.

"No! Wait, stay with me" the blonde called out, extending her arm out reaching for her and almost toppling off of the chair.

"I will be right back, you just stay there" Roni couldn't help but smile. This girl, really reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who.

Roni kept a close eye on the young woman as she fetched a fresh glass of water, and a bread roll from the left over evening dinner trade. She suspected the woman was in such a state after having not eaten. She had been there a while, around dinner time she had come in, being throwing back coffees like they were going out of fashion and hadn't ordered a single thing to eat before she had started drinking, of that Roni was sure. She attended to her, placing the glass of water down on the table and handing her the bread roll.

"Gross" the young woman commented, as she looked at it and showed it to Roni as if she hadn't just given her it. "A plain bread roll? What do I want with this? Can't I just have another one of those green things, with the apple slice? They are so good!"

By now the young woman was drooling herself all over Roni. She was coming onto her she was sure of it, but she had a duty of care to her. She was attractive, difficult and argumentative though. She shook her head and asked her nicely to eat the roll, but she wasn't having it. Roni could see that she was going to have to be smarter with her tactics if she was going to get the blonde into any fit state for a bit of consensual fun.

"I tell you what, you eat this…." She stated, placing the roll back in the young woman's hand where she had practically thrown it back at her a second ago. "and drink this whole glass of water, and if you can tell me your name, where you are, and how old you are, as well as being able to stand up, and still for more than five minutes; I'll let you have another appletini, on the house! How does that sound?"

"Like an unfair deal" the blonde quipped, before quickly changing tactic.

She lurched forward towards Roni, who was sat leaning forward, arms resting on her splayed legs as she was holding out the roll back to her and smashed her lips against hers. It took the bar owner completely by surprise, still she didn't resist. She shared in the one small, sloppy kiss and then gently held the blonde back from affectionately attacking her again.

The bar was beginning to get rowdy. Candice was slow, as in she practically wasn't serving and a crowd were beginning to lose their patience. Roni looked up and sighed, it was just another issue she was going to have to deal with. She asked again for the young woman to stay put, she didn't want her wandering off and getting herself into any more of a state.

"You liked that kiss didn't you?" the blonde giggled as she watched Roni get up.

Roni hid a secret smile and shook her head. Incorrigible she was. When the blonde realised she really was walking away, she quickly made an attempt to get up and go after her.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, come back" she slurred with a pout.

"I will" Roni called back to her. "If you are a good girl and eat and drink. I have to serve my customers though alright?"

The blonde nodded, not letting go of that pout, giving Roni her best puppy dog eyes. They were irresistible, still Roni know she had to. Her eyes again though happened to remind her of someone familiar, they were in the back of her mind and their name on the tip of her tongue but nope, she just wasn't recalling it.

Roni tried her best to keep her eye on her as she made light work of serving the hoards who had collected at the bar in her absence. When she had managed to satisfy them by giving away a few pints on the house, she was able to return to her. She had been glad to see her nibbling on the bread and sipping at the water whilst she had been working, but she hadn't nearly enough to be feeling any better.

"I can't eat anymore, and the water is disgusting. Why don't you just leave me like I am and we have fun. Please" the blonde whined.

"Sorry dear, I'm not one to take advantage. Eat up, drink up and maybe" Roni was harsh. She needed to make it clear.

The girl groaned making Roni smile somewhat sadistically and chuckle. She had been reluctant but just on that maybe, not even a promise, she had started biting and swallowing whole chunks of the bread, and gulping down the water. Roni just had to hope that wouldn't have the opposite effect and cause a reflex that made her vomit. When she was finished it all she looked up at her hopefully and grinned.

"Now?" she asked, not being at all specific in what she wanted.

"Now what?" Roni smirked.

The girl whined, making a move for her again and Roni quickly pulled back with an uh uh. They had a deal she reminded her, and the young woman wined again. She huffed trying to remember the particulars of the deal, and just to be difficult, Roni wouldn't even remind her.

"I'm here, your bar…..I'm twenty sev-I mean eight" she was umming and ahhing about the answers, still trying to recall the questions. "I can stand up!" she suddenly declared loudly, flying to her feet and only stumbling as she first got her balance. She just couldn't think of the last one. Roni timed her on her feet, hoping she may also remember she needed her name in that time but she didn't. Finally when she declared she had managed five minutes, and had repeated her age and where she was as she desperately attempted to find the missing answer, she fell back into her chair with a huff.

"I don't know do I?"

Roni couldn't help but chuckle, she had to put her out of her misery.

"Your name honey?"

"Ohhhh, yeah my name" the blonde grinned as if it had been the most obvious thing and she had known that. She genuinely hadn't though. "I tell you and I get the appletini you promised, yeah?"

"Yes" Roni confirmed with a smile, dipping her head to glance at her boots and then back up at the gorgeous young woman.

"Emily, Em for short" she announced with a tight, wide smile.

Roni nodded. That too sounded familiar and it was driving her nuts not knowing why. There was one thing she knew though, she wouldn't be able to call her by her name all night without going crazy trying to understand her hazy recollections.

"Cute, but I think I'll just call you honey. One appletini coming right up" she stated as she got up again to return to behind the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual scene content.

Roni had spent a little while watching the not so sober Emily, re-inebriate herself and chuckled at her cheesy chat up lines. She wasn't sure if the young woman was actually gay, or if she was just feeding off of the vibes of her club. She smirked and nodded, pretending she actually understood the slurred, giggle infused words falling from her sweet pink lips.

"Alright madam, I think you have had enough this time" Roni smirked, as Emily begged her for another drink, dangerously waving her empty cocktail glass in the air as numbers in the club began to dwindle.

It was just about closing time and Roni couldn't see herself getting rid of Emily anytime soon. She took the empty glass of her only to find Emily grabbing her arm as she passed by her.

"Are you gonna take me somewhere nice?" the blonde whispered loudly.

Roni giggled, almost snorting and couldn't help but get caught up in the infectiousness of the cute blonde. She supposed she could oblige that request, if it was what Emily really wanted. She was a lot more sober than she had been earlier, and Roni was sure that she was conscious of her decisions, and consenting.

"I might do!" she teased, her voice dripping in sexy, low tones. "But, I do have to lock up first" she gestured with her head that she meant the bar.

"Ok" the blonde winked cutely and almost fell off her chair at the very same time, making Roni silently chuckle.

Emily seemed to be a lot of fun, but she was very clingy and had needed more than just Roni supporting her to get back to the bar owner's apartment. The fresh air had hit her drunk ass hard. Helping her up the stairs, and through the front door, Roni escorted her guest to her couch and plonked her down. The blonde instantly fell back into it and relaxed, the feel of the crushed velvet upholstery soft and warm against her skin.

"You know, I would have said you were more of a leather sofa chick" she giggled, lolling her head to the side so that she could just about see Roni at her kitchenette counter.

"Is that so…" Roni smirked, she thought the same but the crushed velvet had just appealed to a regal nature inside of her.

She sauntered back to the couch, handing the young blonde another drink, smiling as she allowed herself to tumble down into her welcoming couch also. It felt so good to get off of her feet and just relax.

Emily was a tease that much was clear. She kept giving Roni the eye, suggestive hints, and the biting of her bottom lip was the ultimate turn on. The young woman had been doing it since they had first met that night, and god was Roni attracted to her. The brunette just didn't want to make the first move, over-stepping the mark and perhaps misinterpreting the young woman's intentions, so she kept it platonic until Emily made a daring move.

"Are you gonna do something with me, sexy lady?" the blonde giggled as she shuffled up and suddenly straddled Roni.

Roni's hands found themselves resting on the blonde's hips, stroking lightly over the silky material of her little dress and hitching it up a little higher. Was she going to do something with her, or better still should she?

Emily's lips pressed gently against hers in a kiss, Roni's eyes closing for the moment it lasted before fluttering open at losing the affectionate contact. Emily was definitely a tease. She smirked, her dark eyes exploring slowly down from Emily's bright shining eyes, to her cleavage, what there was of it anyway, her slender waist to her dangerously exposed lap. Her dress was barely covering her underwear, as she repositioned herself and stole another kiss.

"Come on, you know you wanna." Emily's voice sang in a whisper at her ear, as she pulled back and their eyes met once more.

A dangerous glint flashed in Roni's eyes. She was hungry for her, and she had been teased and tormented enough now, she was ready for wherever they were taking this. Snaking her arm around Emily she pulled her in close, forcing her lips to press hard against hers in a long and passionate kiss. How it played on her mind, how familiar all these actions with Emily felt. That tension, need, want for the blonde, she had experienced this all before with someone else, and she was certain; she'd just never gotten this close.

Emily matched the passion of the kiss, letting her hands wander and explore over the leather of Roni's jacket, her braless, shirt clad breasts that were perky no matter what.

Within minutes it had all gotten very intense and they sprang apart as if each of them had been burnt. Whilst Roni had only looked confused, Emily was grinning away, biting again seductively at her bottom lip, as if daring Roni to do the same to it. Roni swallowed gently and shuffled forward, forcing their bodies close together, but not touching once again. She reached up and gently tucked strands of blonde hair behind Emily's ear, looking at her so lovingly she thought her heart might burst, and all over a strangely familiar stranger.

"Hey, come on, I want you" Emily giggled, removing herself from Roni's lap when the woman leaned in for a kiss.

She was bored of all this kissing and foreplay, she wanted Roni to do things to her, bad things to her, just like the bad ass chic nature she gave off suggested she would. She stumbled backwards, almost falling into Roni's glass coffee table as she tugged her hand in an effort to pull her up off the couch.

"Come on, fuck me!" she whined. "That's what I'm here for right?" she asked with a big grin on her face when she found it wasn't as easy to pull the bar tender to her feet as she had thought it would be.

Well, how could Roni resist such a pleasant request? She rose to her feet, pulling Emily close to her, hands possessively resting on her waist and kissed her. Their lips didn't part, not once, not even for breath as Roni made light work stripping her out of her dress, all whilst walking her over to the bedroom.

Emily's legs hit the mattress and she tumbled down with ease, shuffling back as Roni climbed on and prowled after her on all fours. Roni's hands slide with ease over up her silk stockings, a guttural moan escaping from deep within her at the sight of the blonde. She was deliciously dainty, not too feminine but just enough to be a complete turn on for Roni. Emily lay back as she giggled lightly, all whilst panting for breath.

The brunette swooped down, kissing lightly at undefined abs on the blonde's stomach and clawed gently at her hips, slipping fingers into the thin strap of the black lace thong covering her sex. She didn't know if she wanted to tear them off Emily right then and there, or savour the moment for later. The blonde was mouth-wateringly delicious and appealing to Roni's sexual appetite. She kisses up and over the lacy bra covering Emily's heaving chest, as she wriggled and squirmed beneath her like caught prey.

Emily moaned, her head pressed back into the pillow as she felt Roni's fingers lightly dance across her sex. Teasing through the lace as she worked her kisses up to her neck, where she nipped and sucked gently, drawing from Emily the most delectable pleasured whines. The blonde didn't need to say a word, her sounds told Roni she was begging for her to do something more than just play with her.

"Oh honey, what shall I do with you?" Roni mused, whispering into Emily's ear before lightly kissing at her cheek, then her lips again.

"Fuck me" Emily whispered, a cheeky grin tugging at her lips as she panted and looked up at beautiful brunette hovering over her.

Roni wasted no time, her fingers moved Emily's underwear from her way, and she slipped them inside her. She quickly found a rhythm, pulsing against Emily as she panted, and panted, pushing back against Roni's eager fingers at equal pace. Roni kissed her neck, sucking lightly on the same spot, marking the skin with small dark dots that would undoubtedly leave a bruise. She was rough yet tender, using just enough force to make the experience thrilling and filled with an excitement. Her free hand cupped, and caressed a lace clad breast, twisting and rubbing, as she teased the nipple until a pleasurable cry came from Emily's sweet lips.

"Ugh" the blonde moaned gutturally, as she felt her pleasure build deep inside her.

Roni bit on her own full bottom lip as her fingers pressed against the blonde, long strokes against her making her moan and groan as she writhed beneath her. The brunette knew the young woman was close to her desire, and she watched, pressing her skilful fingers against her again and again, until she finally caught the right spot.

Emily cried out in ecstasy as Roni's fingers stilled, lingering against her as she unravelled between her legs. Her breathing hitched, body tensed, back arched up as she found her release, clawing desperately at the sheets beneath her, as her toes curled and she came hot and hard against Roni's touch. She had her eyes closed gently as she allowed her body to relax, and she breathed again, fast in short sharp bursts.

"Oh we're not finished yet honey!" Roni's slightly deep voice cooed as her fingers slowly started to pump against her again.

"OH GOD" the blonde cried, twisting her body as if trying to fight the urge to come again.

Roni smirked, watching her regally from overhead and was pleased when the blonde started moaning and panting again as she built up for further released. Soft kisses started at Emily's neck again, causing her to unravel once again, harder than she had the first time.

Truly exhausted the blonde slumped back into the bed and relaxed, relieved to feel Roni's fingers removed from her as the brunette tumbled down beside her. Roni turned, her own breathing rapidly out of control, as her heart beat fast from all the exertion. Sweat beaded on her brow, her own exhaustion showing. She still had the stamina for the young ones, but it still exhausted her a lot faster than it had used to, and that was when she was sober.

"Don't get comfy honey." Roni ordered, reaching out and nudging the blonde who appeared to be dozing in her bed. "I don't do sleepovers"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay in updating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have tried to include some new Season 7 material we now have confirmed, and hope you guys like it.

After her night with Emily, Roni wasn't feeling much like her usual self the next day. Something had changed. She found herself sat in Fairytales, but at a different table pondering her thoughts.

Something Emily had said to her, about her bar when she had been leaving the apartment was really plaguing Roni. She wanted to do something about it, she just didn't know what. The young girl had made a good point though. If it was her bar then why wasn't her name above the door?

Roni made the decision then and there that she would have to change that little detail. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone to make a call. She knew just the man to call to help her out.

Later that afternoon, Roni was casually hanging around outside her bar. She had taken a risk closing for the afternoon but figured it was worth it. She rested against the red brickwork, gazing up at an electrician on a ladder as he fitted a nice, new neon sign above the door. It bared her name, which was just perfect. Sipping on an ice cold beer, she watched the young man work.

"Alright love?" Rogers commented with a smirk as he sauntered up the street towards the bar. "Having a change?"

Roni shrugged in acknowledgement gazing at him, and greeted him by his badge name.

"Heard the news?" he asked as he came to stop beside her.

"The news?" Roni questioned. "What?"

Rogers smirked. He knew the feisty bartender was going to hate what he had just learned from the other on duty officers. There was a new boss in town, and not a likeable one at that.

"Victoria Belfrey, she's buying up businesses left right and centre love. Word is she has her eye on your little place." He confirmed, not in his usual smirky manner.

Roni just groaned. She was grateful Rogers didn't seem to be gloating about this. Then again Ms. Belfrey was probably as much a pain in his arse, as she was in hers. What a nightmare of a woman, and Roni had only met her a couple of times. Those times not pleasant of course.

The woman was a snooty cow, with an air of snobbery and no grace. She ran a huge company in downtown Seattle and had been spending too much time for any resident's liking in Hyperion Heights lately. This revelation from Rogers of course now explained that. She had been seeking out opportunities, and no doubt bullying people to get her way. Roni was certain of one thing though, none of Victoria's crap was going to work on her.

"I like it" Rogers commented as the new sign buzzed to life having been fully connected.

Roni rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Pulling herself away from the wall she shoved her hand deep in the back pocket of her jeans and retrieved some bills as payment for the young man, before sending him on his way. He didn't seem impressed by her lack of hospitality and she didn't care. Now it was time to open up.

The bar was unusually quiet, instantly making Roni suspicious as to why. Only yesterday night the place had practically been thriving, and now today, she had two customers in the whole place. It was a joke. She stood behind the bar, with Candice, who for once was on time for work, and looked thoroughly bored. If trade continued like this, then it would be the end of the road for her ditsy blonde barmaid.

Candice was glued to her phone. Clearly oblivious to the lack of work she had to do, that any of them had to do, and it frustrated Roni.

"Candice, it's clearly gonna be a slow night. You get off." Roni sighed.

The younger girl's eyes lit up at the idea and she went dashing from the bar, not even stopping to thank Roni. The brunette bar owner shook her head, thankful to be rid of the tapping technology focused robot girl for the night.

She grabbed a shot glass from the rack, a bottle of vodka and poured herself a shot. It was only as it was burning the back of her throat comfortingly, that Roni realised just how much she had needed it. She hoped things were going to pick up a little though, or she was going to be seriously pissed. Pouring another shot, she quickly threw her head back and downed it as the bar door opened, and as if her prayers had been answered in wandered two young women.

"Welcome to Roni's, what can I get cha?" she greeted with a smile as they approached the bar.

"Roni's?" the dark, beautiful girl on the right questioned, her black eyes sparkling.

"Yeah I thought this was the Mills?" her smiley friend enquired.

"It is. Well technically anyway. I just thought, it's my bar, my name should be above the door" Roni answered with a smile.

"You go sister!" the young one with black sparkly eyes cheered.

Roni grabbed two shot glasses and poured them one each on the house. She hadn't seen them in her bar before, so assumed they were new in town. Handing the tequila shots over, she grinned and declared cheers as she took a shot of her own. The two women were grateful and joined her in the celebratory moment as if it were also their own.

Finally fulfilling their order for two whiskeys, Roni got chatting with them as they took a seat on stools at the bar, and introduced themselves as Jacinda and Sabine. They told her how they shared a little flat downtown with Jacinda's daughter Lucy, and they had been given the rare opportunity to get out for a night. It was all the more reason to celebrate for all of them.

It didn't surprise Roni that they hadn't been into her bar before, when she misinterpreted their living situation, and they girls had quickly dismissed any idea they were romantically linked. They were just very good, close friends. Roni smiled, offering them another drink and listening to them tell her how they struggled to make ends meet with their dead end jobs. They were nice girls, and she welcomed them being their putting their hard earned money through her till.

"So Roni, this is a gay bar you said? But don't you serve food during the day?" Sabine enquired with a giggle.

"It is, by night. And I certainly do. A girl's got to make a living dear." She winked.

Sabine giggled, and Jacinda's tummy rumbled loudly.

She had come out straight from work at the chicken takeaway place a few streets over. Jacinda had been late that morning after dropping Lucy at school and her boss, who was a massive jerk had made her work her breaks to make up her time if she wanted fully pay. She was starving.

"Why can't you sell food in the evenings?" Jacinda whined, her stomach twisting painfully the more she thought about food and how hungry she was.

Roni chuckled a little. She would normally, but she had let the help go early so she couldn't exactly disappear to the kitchen.

"How about a grilled cheese? I can rustle one up quickly and I have been toying with adding it on the menu." Roni suggested.

She had a little toaster just inside the kitchen, and if they could mind the bar for a few minutes, she was sure it wouldn't take her long to fulfil the young woman's request.

"You'd do that?" the young woman asked almost too gratefully.

"Of course." Roni smiled.

"Then, yes please!" Jacinda replied enthusiastically.

Roni smiled, leaving them temporarily in charge whilst she went to the small kitchen to toast up the snack. She didn't know why, but it was another thing she had been thinking about since Emily. Grilled cheese. It was something the young girl from her wild one night stand had mentioned, along with the name of the bar as she had stumbled out of her front door in the early hours of the morning.

It too had got her thinking because like so many things to Roni, a grilled cheese sandwich was also strangely familiar. Of course she hated them, but she couldn't put her finger on why that was either. Still if it was hit with Jacinda, then it would be on the menu come opening tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The bar door swung open and clattered shut again as someone entered. Roni didn't bother to look up to see who it was. She was too busy wiping down the sides, as for the second time this week, Shelly had failed to turn up. She mentally made a note to give the girl her notice this time, she was a luxury and expense she couldn't really afford anyway.

"Veronica?" a shrill voice called, tone clipped matching the clicking heels that carried the person across the room towards her.

"It's Roni" she snapped back without looking up.

"Rude. Veronica." The voice commented.

With a huff, Roni released the cloth she was wiping with and looked up. Her dark eyes wide and piercing those of the rather dull looking business woman standing the other side of her bar.

The woman reeked of forced class, not natural and elegant but put on for show. Her grey dress was a dull as her personality. Roni glared at her, silently daring her to call her Veronica again. She wouldn't stand for it. Roni cocked her eyebrow, waiting for the woman to address her further.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman began, glancing around the empty bar as she extended her hand to Roni. "Victoria Belfrey"

Roni just dropped her gaze to the outstretched hand, and then grabbed her cloth and continued to wipe the counter. She hadn't a moment for this woman. Roni heard her clear her throat, and then was vaguely aware of the movement as she pulled back her unwelcomed hand.

"What do you want?"

Roni's voice was low and clipped, as she moved a step or two down behind the bar so that she could clean a small area she had already wiped, just to be away from Victoria. Unfortunately, the pushy woman didn't seem to take the hint, moving up the bar so that she could stand directly before Roni once more, and continue.

"I came to see you about your establishment." She declared in a posh tone.

It made Roni wonder if the bitch had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth, or if she had just developed an annoying posh lilt during her years developing into an arsehole.

"My establishment?" Roni questioned, stopping again to look up, her brows knitting in a frown.

"Yes. I wish to," Victoria stopped again, taking another moment to look around with a grimacing look. "Well, purchase it." She boldly concluded.

For a moment Roni couldn't believe her ears. Roger's had warned her Belfrey was up to tricks, but for her to walk in as if she owned the place already and demand she wished to purchase it knocked Roni for six. It was barely an offer. More of a barked order or demand and Roni didn't like it. When she did find her words, breaking through the silence formed, she was scowling at the conservative woman before her.

"Excuse me?" she quizzed.

"I said, I wish to purchase your establishment." Victoria repeated.

Roni scoffed, wanting to laugh but not able to force it out of herself. The woman stood in front of her bar had to be joking. She wasn't going to sell her bar to her. Victoria Belfrey was known as a developer throughout the city, and that wasn't of businesses; it was of property.

"No way. Absolutely no way." Roni replied, her dark eyes piercing as she stared into Victoria's glistening and blue. "I am not selling my bar to you, for you to transform it into some swanky post apartments. This, my bar, it's a hub of the community." She scoffed again.

Victoria's eyes narrowed slightly, her chin raising to mark her air of aristocracy as she pinned her gaze firmly on Roni. She was silent for a long while, as if contemplating her next move very carefully and thinking about what she would say in retaliation.

"Veronica, you either sell to me, or I will sink you" the woman stated in a threatening tone.

Roni could feel her anger building. At her side she curled and uncurled her fist, as her other hand crushed the damp cloth under her palm. The woman couldn't be serious.

"Are you threatening me?" Roni asked, her voice low as she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh no darling, on the contrary. You will sell to me though, of that I can assure you."

Veronica's thin lips twisted in a most villainous smile, as her eyes sparkled daringly at Roni.

"What?" the bar owner snapped.

She couldn't stand the smugness of Victoria Belfrey, and her attitude. If she didn't know better, she swore the woman knew something she didn't, and if she was trying to push Roni's buttons, then it was working.

Veronica's smile changed, falling a little as the corners of her mouth twitched and it reformed wryly. She was enjoying watching Roni grow ever agitated just a little too much.

"You will see Veronica. I will have my way."

Roni scowled.

"Call me Veronica one more time and I'll,"

"You'll what?" Victoria snapped, interrupting Roni before she could even spit the words out.

Roni's courage disappeared somewhat, but not because she was scared of Victoria. It was because she was smart. She wasn't about to let Victoria walk all over her with her Jimmy Choo's, nor would she give her what she knew she so desperately wanted.

To fend her off, she simply smirked. Pretending to return to cleaning she turned her back on Victoria and started wiping down the shelves at the back. She didn't need to glance in the mirrored wall in front of her to know that Victoria was seething behind her.

"This isn't over Veronica." She stated, her voice clipped and full of irritation as her gaze bore into the back of lasers.

Roni smirked to herself. Silence would annoy Victoria more than any retaliation or retort, and she actually couldn't be bothered. However, when Victoria failed to immediately storm out of her bar, she knew she was going to have to acknowledge her in some way.

Reaching for a bottle, she turned back to the bar and facing Victoria once more she poured herself a shot. Roni had to hide her smirk as she glanced up at the woman, who suddenly had a look on her face that matched that of someone who was chewing on bees. It was most amusing to watch her face contort from one angry look, to another, and another, then back to the first. If she was waiting for Roni to give in, she would have a long wait.

"Goodbye, Victoria" she stated calmly.

The business woman huffed dramatically, flicking her thin, lifeless short bob hairstyle as she swiftly turned on her heels. Roni rose the shot glass to her lips and grinned, watching Victoria Belfrey exit her 'establishment' in a gust of fury, that she would no doubt take out on her next unsuspecting victim. The second the door slammed shut, Roni took her shot.

"You're never getting my bar Victoria."

Jacinda came rushing in to Roni's and straight up to the bar, where she was more than happy to see Roni's familiar face serving.

"A double whiskey, rocks" the small woman ordered, her voice laced with desperation.

"You ok there, Jacinda?" Roni enquired as she poured out her drink, and served her with her order.

Jacinda only sighed as she pulled her butt up on to a stool. She had had the day from hell and she just wanted to vent. Her local bartender seemed to be the obvious choice for such a task.

Roni watched and waited as Jacinda downed her drink in one, and slammed the glass back down nodding to Roni that she would take another. She obliged with a look of concern as she eyed Jacinda wearily. She hadn't seemed like the hard liquor type the night before, although she had consumed quite a bit of it come the end of the night.

"Aghhh, I just hate her so much!"

Jacinda grit her teeth and spoke in a voice so strangled and agitated that it left Roni wondering who the 'her' could possibly be. Was it her friend Sabine? Her mother perhaps? Daughter? Who knew? Roni certainly didn't. She was just about to question it when Jacinda voluntarily continued.

"I mean, who does she think she is right?" Jacinda asked rhetorically as she knocked back a mouthful of her second drink. "She's not my mother, well not technically anyway. I mean ok, she is, but she is a step mother, and I am a grown woman. She can't keep telling me what to do?"

Roni opened her mouth to answer, when Jacinda quickly sounded off again.

"Can she?"

The young woman held her glass in one hand, the other flailing around beside her as she quizzed and questioned Roni, who frankly was stuck for how to answer because she didn't really know the woman's situation; nor her mother. Still whatever was going on, Jacinda had a point. She was a grown up and really no one had the right to tell her what to do, she would and should be able to make her own decisions.

"What am I gonna do about her Roni? She's threatening to take my daughter off of me again and for no good reason. Not only that, but she's gone and bought Louie's! I have to work there, and now she's like my boss, or my boss' boss or something like that."

Roni sucked in a deep breath. That was a lot to deal with and she felt for Jacinda she really did. That had to suck, working for a company where your mother or step-mother for that was in control. She knew she certainly wouldn't like it, and she didn't even have memories of her mother.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask is your step-mother,"

Again Roni found herself interrupted that day. She supposed she was used to it though. The life of a bartender often resulted in drunk people speaking over her, or interjecting, but never once had she had the issue from sober visitors, or customers.

"Victoria Belfrey. Yes. Everyone asks me that." Jacinda drawled as she looked down into her glass, losing herself in the amber liquor as she sighed.

Roni nodded and scowled a little. She'd only guessed at the mention of the purchase of a business, after associating it with the similarity of the situation she had found herself in not a few hours before.

"I guess I have to go figure this all out." Jacinda sighed once more as she polished off the last of her drink.

Handing the glass back to Roni, she shook her head declining the offer of another and routed around in her pocket for some change to pay. She hadn't much, but before she could make an offer of the last few dollars she had, Roni was shaking her head.

"On the house. You needed that, and I sympathise. Victoria Belfrey is a bitch."

Jacinda offered an appreciative smile as she thanked her profusely. Her kindness was more than she deserved, and she felt terrible about her inability to be able to properly afford a drink; but she wasn't paid all that handsomely. She guessed that would be even less so now with Victoria in charge.

"Thanks again Roni. I'll see you soon?" Jacinda stated, a little unsure as she gave half a wave and exited the bar.

"Anytime" Roni called out after her.


End file.
